


【🐯】我的教导主任不可能这么帅

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 为变蛋老师量身打造的小破切希望她的拖更能少一些🍰*形象设定是戴眼镜的光一主任和一朵云的艺术生吱呦





	【🐯】我的教导主任不可能这么帅

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

这是堂本刚本学期第24次来到教导处写检查，他早该知道的，整理仪容什么的都是借口，自己这么闹腾还没有被学校开除的真正理由——

都是因为那个人，那个过于帅气的，喜欢自己的，变态教导主任。

“老师，我写完了。”

头发挑染成彩色的男孩大大咧咧地坐在沙发上，一点要检讨的意思都没有，不客气的样子比起办公室的主人还要自然。

堂本刚拿着一张写满字的薄薄的作业纸来到身边，印入眼底的指甲盖被涂成黑色黄色绿色，衬衣校服的扣子也扣差了行，歪歪扭扭挂在身上，只有腿上那条黄蓝格的校裤还算正常。

堂本光一正想开口，办公室的门被敲响，男孩不知为何突然将桌面上的签字笔拿起来丢在了地上，小物件轻巧地落在双脚之间，他条件反射地分开腿将靠背椅向后滑，堂本刚就这么趁机蹲下身子钻到了两腿之间。

扬起脸眨着大眼睛，手臂搭在大腿面上，男孩的嘴角露出一个可爱的弧度，故意模仿自己低沉的嗓音，大声说了句，“请进——”

夏季的衬衣和西装裤都很薄，堂本刚早就盯着堂本光一衬衣里肌肉的轮廓看了好久，但此刻眼前西装裤包裹的地方，更能勾起少年猫一般的好奇心。

门开了，是学生会会长照例来做本周的活动汇报，怎么着都得半小时才能说完。感受到男孩侧头趴在腿上轻轻叹着气，堂本光一伸手揉揉他的发顶，安抚着希望他不要做出什么胆大妄为的事情。

汇报漫长又枯燥，小刚同学险些睡着。十分钟过去了，仔细听听会长才讲到星期二，本来就要做大胆的事情的，他再也耐不住性子了。

堂本光一低垂的视线里，男孩双手抓住他腰间的皮带，彩色的脑袋凑上前来，鼻尖蹭啊蹭，拉链就被门牙叼住了。

他深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出来，伸手抓住男孩后颈的衬衣领向后拽，却就这么帮他将那拉链一格格缓缓拉了下来。

细小的声音其实并不会被人听到，他睁大眼睛低头怒视堂本刚，男孩恶作剧得逞般吐出一点点舌尖，伸手将他已经半硬的分身从内裤里释放，圆圆的头部立刻被含进小嘴里。

“咳——咳咳——”突如其来的刺激让堂本光一嗓子发紧，“今天就到…到这里——”

学生看到捂着脸颊拼命忍住咳嗽声的主任，没有任何怀疑地离开了。

“你——…”

趴在腿间的小圆脸闭着眼睛舔舐那根巨大，双手握住茎身，舌尖在最敏感的头部打转，不断滑过铃口，反反复复地吞吐刺激得他忍不住向前顶弄。

“好吃…老师的チン○チン……”

忘情地舔弄，口腔里津液滋滋作响，堂本光一的呼吸被打乱，他终于放弃抵抗，喘不过气得低声嘶吼出来。接过主导者的地位，扣住男孩的后脑，泛红的脸颊被撑得圆鼓鼓。由于吞到最深处的不适应，喉头发出干呕的声音来。可即便这样柱身还有小部分露在外边，男孩红着眼眶吸吸鼻涕，伸手握住开始套弄。

堂本光一被他散乱的节奏弄得身体如火烤，在发泄前及时撤出温软的口腔，浓厚的白浊挂在男孩的脸颊和领口。被使用过的三角嘴微启，单薄的少年身段起伏着，平复剧烈的喘息。

“老师，以上就是本周的活动汇报——会长最后是不是应该这样说？”堂本刚摇摇晃晃从地面站起来，抽出纸巾擦掉身上的液体，悠悠地说，“那么…我的汇报也结束了……还有什么需要改进的地方吗？我下次注意。”

潮红色已经褪去大半，倒是强烈的发泄感让堂本光一靠在座椅里失神，不知道该说些什么。等反应过来时，门已经落了锁，他整理好自己的裤子，堂本刚无邪的笑脸和闭眼吞吐的表情在脑海里交错出现。

確かに、不良だ。

一个月后

“这个水晶…是我自己种的……”

堂本光一凭借着整理仪容的缘由，再次将堂本刚拐进了办公室。男孩接过串在绳子上的，只有他半根小拇指长的紫色六角形水晶柱，有些不明所以地挠头。

“比起你之前被没收的那个小很多，戴上之后放在衣服里也不会被发现…”

说着便强硬地扳过男孩的身体，戴在了光溜溜的脖子上，还不忘替他放进衬衣里藏好。

“如果被发现的话，我可以跟风纪委员说是主任送的吗？”

“你就不要被发现啦！”

成年人的耳朵里似乎都喷出了热气，被高温烫得发红，侧目而视，余光里少年依旧是一副软软的笑容挂在脸上。

堂本刚伸手搂住他的脖子，一边吆喝着水晶好冰啊一边往他怀里钻，笑得花枝乱颤，被成年人捉住下巴吻了上去。

“到时候老师要替我做主~”

额头抵着额头，堂本光一伸手去背后反锁了办公室的门，将男孩抱起来放在了办公桌桌面上，像吃年糕一样叼住他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，猛啵一口。

“好。”

怀里的男孩散发着清甜的葡萄香，被禁锢着深深吻住甜甜的唇，但双手却不安分地把男人的衬衣从裤子里拽出来，冰冰凉的小手在后背一通乱摸，弄得堂本光一呼吸错乱。

“乖——”

不舍地放开丰厚的唇肉，他细细亲吻着男孩白净的前额，将两只手臂从衣服里扒出来挂在自己的脖子上让他搂住，可没一会儿作恶多端的手掌就再次抚上了后背。

他无奈地叹息，将男孩的腿拉起来环在腰上，抱着人坐进了靠背椅中。这样的姿势让男孩的角度更高了些，可他却乖巧地趴在老师胸口，脸蛋紧贴着胸膛，身体也随着对方的呼吸起伏。

“小刚同学不听话——”大手拍了两把圆滚滚的小屁股，象征性地吓唬他。

“主任老师……”

男孩像块长长的软糖似的缠在他身上，蹭来蹭去胸前的纽扣也被蹭开几颗，白嫩的胸脯就在眼前，隐隐约约透着颜色更深的那一点。

“小刚身上有一键变乖按钮，你要找找看吗？”

理智已经被丢去爪哇国了，敏捷的大脑也早就宕机，被男孩牵着手摸上胸前的软肉，一小颗红豆在指腹下慢慢挺立起来。

“偷偷告诉老师，其实就在这里…唔嗯……”

“到底是一键变乖，还是一键变软？嗯？”

拇指和食指捏住红豆揉搓，不一会儿白白的皮肤就泛起粉色来。

“一键变软…在那里……”男孩以动作代替回答，扭着腰急切地蹭向堂本光一早已鼓起的裆部，“在那里…”

手指听话地行动起来，缓慢地伸入。一边在肠壁上四处按压，一边在男孩儿耳边吐气，“在这里吗？还是这里？到底在哪里？怎么感觉到处都是呢…”

“呜呜呜…啊……慢…慢一点……唔——”

深深浅浅的触碰让男孩难以自持，似乎是突然摸对了地方，他哆嗦着搂住堂本光一的脖子射了出来，老师的衬衣被染湿了一大片。

“小刚变乖了吗？”

手掌还在替他抚慰分身，男孩趴在肩上大喘着气，极尽乖巧。

“乖…乖了……慢一点…呜呜呜呜轻一点…”

“那给小刚奖励好吗？”

“嗯…？”

男孩的眼角含着泪花，在欲望挤进穴口时被撞得飞溅出来，试图逃离的身体被大人掐着腰钉在分身上，体贴地等他适应后才开始加速。

“给你的奖励…喜欢吗？”

“好深……啊~……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

“喜欢吗？”

堂本光一执意得到一个答案，向上重重地顶弄的同时继续问他，破碎的喊叫和黏腻的水声交织在空气里。

“喜欢…最喜欢……光一…老…师……”

纯真的脸上扬起无边的欲望，眼神陷进情欲的漩涡之中。向来为自己的自控能力骄傲的堂本光一闻言，握住男孩已经射过一次的半软性器又开始了撸动，埋在他体内的巨大也在细致地研磨敏感点。

男孩感到手臂之下老师的肌肉在跳动，在战栗。美妙的腰线被握住，一股滚烫的液体随之灌进最深处，对着最柔软地方持久有力地射出，男孩大叫着，前端往外冒着一股股清液。

“经老师鉴定，小刚同学的确变乖了。”

堂本光一将男孩抱在怀里，细致地亲吻着他的耳廓和脸颊，帮他平衡高潮的余韵。充满爱怜的亲吻温柔又有力，将他缓缓从云端带回到地面。扭动腰身想要自己坐好，却刺激得老师嘶嘶直叫。可男孩实在敌不过疲惫，就这么无视了还留在体内似乎又要勃发的家伙，沉沉睡去了。

“你听到了吗？今天的晨会，教导主任居然在说卷发棒的原理，发热，电流，还有什么保险？不就是想让人好好学习吗……”

“是电流保险和温控保险。”

“小刚怎么知道？”  
“咦？你的那串大项链呢？”  
“这个人最近居然还有在好好穿校服！”

“你们不觉得，我们的教导主任——超~帅~嘛~”

END.


End file.
